


Stranded in Prehistory Again?

by Themisto



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Prehistoric, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: Sorry, when I started working on this, I originally meant it to be more shippy rather than humor. /o\ But, hey, Ray is stranded again in the prehistory, this time Mick is tagging along. Maybe nights get a little cold for comfort and they need to snuggle tight together to keep themselves warm in their shared bunk. ;D





	Stranded in Prehistory Again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



> Sorry, when I started working on this, I originally meant it to be more shippy rather than humor. /o\ But, hey, Ray is stranded again in the prehistory, this time Mick is tagging along. Maybe nights get a little cold for comfort and they need to snuggle tight together to keep themselves warm in their shared bunk. ;D


End file.
